Forbidden Type of Love
by Es108
Summary: Modern AU. Rated M just in case. FRYECEST AT IT'S FINEST. (I don't own the picture) The Frye twins confess to each other, have a loving relationship, get engaged. sure something can't go wrong, right?


I do not own neither the game nor the characters (except for my own OC)  
Fryecest all the way ;) set on a modern au (rated m just in case)  
-

It's been a few weeks after the death of their father leaving Jacob and Evie alone. They lived in an apartment which had two bedrooms, a good amount of space for the living room, a kitchen that had an all-in-one stove, and a bathroom which uses a shower instead of a tub. Evie was at her most vulnerable stage making Jacob take care of her.

June 10, 2020

"Evie! Breakfast is ready!" The younger twin shouted across the kitchen to Evie's room. "I dont want to!" She replied slamming her door. She's depressed latley because of the passing of their father. "Oh, C'mon! I even prepared your favourite waffle!," He said trying to salvage the pride in cooking he had left. "You haven't eaten for two days, Sister!  
the least that will get you is ulcer!" He added trying to open her door by picklocking it. Normally, he won't but because he was so worried about his sister for not eating for two days, he basically just said screw it and did every possible way of getting inside. As he opened the door, he saw Evie sitting down in front of the window in tears hugging her knees. "Don't worry. He's in a much better place now" He said in attempt to comfort his sister. He looked at her and just admired the sight. Her curly brown locks coming down to her shoulders, and her blu-ish/green-ish eyes which just captivates him everytime. He's always had these feelings for her ever since they were 16 years old. She looked up at his brother wiping her tears with her sweatshirt before standing up and hugging him. Jacob's eyes widened for a few seconds, surprised at Evie's action, but eventually hugged her back. "Let's go eat, shall we?". Breakfast was quick but for Jacob, his sight never left his sister. 'God! I can't believe I admire my sister like this! she is my SISTER for God's sake!'  
he thought. Evie then stood up going back to her room, grabbed some casual clothes and went for a shower. 'Was he looking at me the entire time?' Evie thought as she was getting herself cleaned. After coming out of the shower, Jacob saw her wearing her black jeans which hugged her nicely-shaped rear and a white crop-top. "Where are you going?"  
The male twin asked. "I'm thinking of going out to get some fresh air in the park" Evie replied while putting on her shoes which matched the color of her top. "Wait for me. I'll go with you" He said putting down his phone and went to his room to grab a white shirt, the jeans he frequently wears everytime he's going out, and his red low-top shoes.

"So? How're you feeling?" He asked trying to break the awkward tension between them that has lasted for about 10 minutes. "Just pondering over something, that's all" She replied seconds later. "Hey, Jacob. Why does it always feel like...the world seems to hate us?" She asked, Jacob never really understood it either. First, their bestfriend Henry left them to go abroad, then their father died. "Maybe... it's because the world really hates us." he said. "hate, huh? strong word ain't it?" She said trying to hold in her tears.

August 17, 2020

Today was the birthday of one of their good friends back in college. They were invited to go to the party at his house and since the twins had nothing to do, they decided to go.  
"Oliver? Is that you?" Jacob asked the young man sitting and chatting with his friends. "Why yes it is me, sir Jacob!" Oliver said bowing in respect to Jacob. "No need to bow, Oli!" The male Frye twin laughed. "Hey! Where's your sister, Jake?" Oliver asked. "She'll be here in a minute. Had to take care of a phone call real quick." Jacob replied looking out the window.  
Just as Oliver was about to say something, he was quite shocked to the sight of his ex-crush who has grown to look more gorgeous. "Well if it isn't Miss Frye" He kissed Evie's knuckles to which she just snickered to. Jacob felt a pinch of jealousy towards Oliver. "Don't be so formal, Oliver!" She greeted. Oliver looked back to Jacob seeing him with a face like I'm-going-to-kill-you-later face.

Jacob's POV

'This mut just kissed my sister's hand thinking he's going to have a chance with her' I thought to seeing Oliver kiss Evie's hand. "Say, Oliver! Let's catch up!" I say to him just to bring him out of my sister's range before I do anything regretable. "So how life treating you-" Oliver stopped talking as soon as I punched him. "Look! If you think you have a chance to go out with Evie, quit it! You're not her type!" I say to him with still a bit of threat in my voice. "Look, bro! I was just being a gentleman!" Oliver said wiping the blood off his nose. 'Oh fuck'  
I told myself immediately regretting being jealous. 'God! What have I done?' I told myself. "I'm sorry, Oliver... didn't mean to do that." I said looking around trying to make sure no one else saw. "It's fine. Just try not to hit my nose next time!" Oliver said while laughing. 'Oh shit, here she comes' I told myself as I see my sister walk towards us. "What the bloody hell happened here, Jacob?" asked me. "Oh! me and Jacob were just catching up when I missed a step and fell on my face" Oliver reassured her in an attempt to cover up for me. "Is that what happened, Brother?" She asked me in a serious tone. "U-uhm.. Yes! Me and Oliver were talking when he fell" I said giving a forced chuckle out. Oliver stood up and ran to the bathroom. "Jacob! What the bloody hell he do to deserve a punch?" She asked instantly making me freeze up. She always knows when I'm lying which makes sense because we grew up together and have memorized each other's habits and secrets. "How'd you know I punched him?" I retorted.  
'Oh shit' I told myself bracing for impact. "I can see a round mark the size of your fist on his bloody face, Brother!" She said making me remember that whenever I punch something so hard, my fist mark remains like a slap mark. "How'd you even know it was me?" I asked again in curiousness and in panic. "Your fist is also covered in his blood, you moron!" She replied. 'I really fucked up this time, haven't I?' I think. I see Oliver come back with a red mark on the center of his face. "I'm really sorry for what my moron of a brother did, Oliver!" She said trying to plea with Oliver. "It's fine, Evie! He didn't mean it." He assured Evie. Right after eating,  
we decided to leave and go back home. Just right after I was about to go to my room, my sister cleared her throat clearly signaling me to stop and explain shit to her. "Look! I didn't mean it! I-" I cut myself of before I even finish my sentence as I was going to accidentally confess to her. "You what?" She asked me trying to make me continue my sentence. "I- I did that because... I kind of hate the guy a bit!" I said in a lie. There was one good thing about having different ways of hiding a lie. You can lie but at the same time tell the truth. I did hate the guy a bit only because of his action towards my sister. She sighed and as soon as I was going to turn around, she pulled me ine a kiss. My eyes widened for a blink but I eventually gave up and followed through. We separated for a second to catch our breath. "E-Evie..." I can't even say the words except her name.

Evie's POV

'Shit' I cursed as I prepared myself to anything that was about to follow. I knew the reason of him punching Oliver. As soon as Oliver kissed my hand, I saw Jacob's face and I instantly knew it was jealousy. I've seen him make that face everytime our dad gave us toys when we were little. He used to get the smaller toys while I was given the big toys. It was always obvious for me that Jacob had the same feelings for me. I know it's a forbidden type of love but I'm willing to risk anything. He's been with me through thick and thin which is why I want to return the favor. "I- I'm sorry, Jacob" I said to him. "Evie... do you... have feelings for me too?" He asked. Just the thought of it made my heart jump.  



End file.
